Radial bearing cages typically consist of a first flange, a second flange, and web-like cage bars that connect the first flange and the second flange. The cage bars are created by piercing to provide a pocket for rollers, which are situated within the bearing cages. The cage bars retain, separate, and guide the rollers circumferentially and axially. Axially, the rollers are guided by the pierced ends of the pockets. Minimal contact area exists between the ends of rollers and the ends of pockets where lubricant film is present. The only surface in contact with ends of the rollers and the bearing cages is the pierced, shear zone surface.
Standard cage profiles, including straight cage profiles and cage profiles which resemble the letters B, W, M, V, A, and U in cross-section, as well as, “Pinched Cages” and “Staked Cages” are known and used in roller bearing applications. However, these current cage designs provide a minimal area of contact for ends of the rollers.
In an attempt to increase the contact area between the ends of rollers and the ends of the cage pockets, a design exists where the first flange and/or the second flange is/are bent and curled back on itself/themselves. However, the only surface of the flange(s) in contact with the end(s) of the rollers with this design is a pierced shear zone surface.